The invention concerns a circular cross-cut saw for the cutting-to-length of boards. A conveyor advances the boards which are arranged transversely to the direction of conveyance. Several circular cross-cut saw units are movable individually toward the path of motion of the transverse conveyor installation and are supported on a saw slide that may be transversely adjusted.
Boards, i.e., elongated wood products, such as planks and deal boards arriving at a saw machine, usually must be cut on both ends to a predetermined length by means of cross-cut saws. Numerous known installations have in common that each board arriving on a transverse conveyor unit is at first moved so that a first end thereof abuts against a stop or the like, and then smooth-cut at the end (DE No. 26 10 912), several cross-cut saw units are located on a common slide, the range of displacement of which then must be only approximately as long as the mutual distance of adjacent cross-cut saw units, so that saw cuts may be carried out selectively within the entire range equipped with cross-cut saw units.
In this manner a significant reduction of the time required for the positioning of the cross-cut saw unit intended to cut the board to a given length is obtained. However, for the cutting of the board first end only a single, stationary cross-cut saw is provided. It is, therefore, necessary there again to run the board initially against a stop before the first end may be cut by that single saw unit. The longitudinal positioning of the board requires a separate longitudinal positioning unit and consumes time.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to design a cross-cut saw of the afore-mentioned type whereby the time required or the cutting of boards would be substantially reduced and whereby in particular, the need to align the boards transversely before cutting would be eliminated so as to enable the apparatus to be simplified.